Esos ojos
by calcetin kun
Summary: De como Hinata me hizo cambiar
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, aca les va el primer capitulo de "esos ojos". Ya tengo escrito hasta el 3, asique si os gusto, decidmelo y siguo subiendo. Espero lo disfruteis

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que se mueran. Eso pensaba mientras entrenaba en el bosque. Llevaba días intentando perfeccionar mis técnicas, y mi Sharingan, el único legado que me quedaba de mi Clan. Pero no había caso, algo estaba fallando. Sentía esa impotencia de no poder saber que era, de no poder seguir avanzando... De no poder volverme mas fuerte, para poder por finn cumplir esa promesa que me hice... Encontrar a Itachi y destrozarlo, asesinarlo... Aniquilarlo con mis propias manos... Que se mueran! Seguía pensando.

Nunca había sido bueno para relacionarme con el resto. Desde el incidente en que todo mi Clan fue asesinado, simplemente me aislé del resto. Ellos no entendían... Nadie era capaz de entender mi sufrimiento. Todos unos malditos imbeciles, viviendo en su mundo de felicidad, riendo como si la vida fuera bella. Ja, que mentira mas grande.

Las únicas veces que me relacionaba con gente, era todo calculado... pura estrategia. Me sentía como un jugador de ajedrez, utilizando a la gente como piezas, siempre dominando el tablero, nunca cediendo ni un poco. En realidad no me sentía superior, sabia que lo era, y por eso me daba la libertad de hacerlo. Así, cada vez que necesitaba algo, información, o algo que me sirviera en mi búsqueda para hacerme mas fuerte, manipulaba a la gente para lograrlo... No era difícil. Las chicas, superficiales como eran, me entregaban lo que quisiera a cambio de una sonrisa, o un juego de ojos. Bastaba con prometerles idioteces, que las quería, que las haría felices. Que imbeciles. Con los hombres era mas difícil, pero la mayoría me idolatraba, me veían quizás como un ejemplo a seguir, y al mismo tiempo, supongo, sentían lastima por lo ocurrido a mi familia... De todas formas ya no importa, era fácil manipularlos, y eso era lo que me importaba. Ninguno de ellos me importaba en lo mas mínimo, se podrían haber muerto todos, y no me afectaría en nada, solo eran peones en mi juego... De hecho, -que se mueran! -Seguía pensando. Solo eran estorbos en mi camino...

Pero como suele pasar... todo se dio vuelta sin que yo pudiera hacer nada... Todo por culpa de ella... como la odiaba...

Todo comenzó el día de esa misión. Nos enviaron a unos cuantos a espiar a un grupo de ninjas que aparentemente se estaba moviendo en la zona, y había rumores de un posible ataque. No se porque no me enviaron solo, hubiera sido suficiente. Pero esa vieja que se cree Hokage... Tsunade-sama la llaman.. Ja... No me creía capaz, o quizás no confiaba en mi... Finalmente todo es su culpa... Pero bueno, eso ya no viene al caso.

Partimos cuando oscurecía. El objetiva era el de espiar al grupo de ninjas, e intervenir únicamente si eramos detectados o si veíamos que se acercaban demasiado a Konoha. No me importaban mis compañeros, solo cumplir con la misión rápido, y volver a mi entrenamiento. Ese maldito Naruto se estaba volviendo demasiado fuerte... Y me irritaba aun mas... No podía dejarlo tomar ventaja.

Desde el momento de la partida, todo fue un desastre. Ella era torpe. Hinata se llamaba, pertenecía al clan de los Hyuga, clan sumamente respetado y compuesto por guerreros de elite, pero ella era un fracaso. Incapaz de avanzar sin hacer ruido, disculpándose todo el rato, realmente me irritaba, era un desastre como ninja. Pero sus ojos...algo había en ellos... y en su torpeza, creo que por primera vez sentí interés por alguien, aunque en ese momento estaba demasiado cegado por mi ambición de hacerme fuerte, y no me di cuenta.

Luego de algunos problemas, y de tener que esperarla (realmente me irritaba) nos acercamos al grupo ninja que debíamos espiar. Al parecer eran ninjas que habían cometido crímenes en sus aldeas, y habían escapado. No nos interesaba capturarlos, pero no podíamos permitir que se acercaran mucho a Konoha. Realmente todo fue un desastre. Al llegar al lugar, debíamos descubrir cual era el recorrido planeado por el grupo, para saber si intervenir o no. Todo iba bien, por supuesto yo hacia todo el trabajo, todo iba perfecto... Hasta que una pelea estallo... El que al parecer era el jefe del grupo de ninjas que debíamos espiar, estaba discutiendo con otro de ellos, y se veía en sus ojos que iba en serio... Esa mirada, no es una mirada que sea vea todos los días. No debíamos intervenir, no era el objetivo de la misión, sin importar que se mataran entre ellos, no debíamos intervenir. Pero ella... Ella! El intento de ninja llamado "Hinata", salio de su escondite y se puso entre los dos. Todo se fue al diablo en ese momento. El grupo completo tuvo que intervenir, y finalmente tuve que aniquilar a todos los ninjas... Si no, no nos hubiesen dejado tranquilos. Lo hice suficientemente rápido para que nadie de mi grupo saliera herido, mal que mal tenia un orgullo que defender. Nadie, salvo ella. Porque diablos la vieja Tsunade la envió! Porque no se quedo en su casa jugando a los muñecas!

Ahí estaba ella, en el suelo. Había sangre por todos lados, y era imposible saber si la sangre que tenia encima era de ella o de todos los que había matado. Me miraba con esos ojos, esos malditos ojos, implorando ayuda. Aunque no le duro mucho esa mirada. Me miro unos instantes, y simplemente se le apagaron. Pensé que había muerto, y ya me veía explicándoselo a la vieja Tsunade... Iba a ser un escandalo. Maldita sea, cría de mierda, porque no podía quedarse tranquila! Por intentar salvar la vida de un ninja imbecil sin honor, termino ella muriendo, y tuve ademas que aniquilar a todos los otros ninjas. Pero no, no estaba muerta, aun respiraba... di la orden al grupo de limpiar el lugar, mientras tome el cuerpo de Hinata... Si, Hinata... Al menos que me vieran que la intente salvar. Me dirigí rápidamente a Konoha, era una carrera contra el tiempo. Se podía ver que estaba gravemente herida, la idiota... Sentí pena por ella. Creo que también debe haber sido la primera vez que sentí pena. Fue extraño verme sintiendo pena por alguien, me sentí estúpido. Esos sentimientos no eran para mi. No me podía dar el lujo de sentir sea lo que sea por alguna otra persona, ni siquiera compasión. Todo eso no podía hacer mas que entorpecer mi objetivo de hacerme mas fuerte y poder asesinar a mi hermano.

Mientras saltaba por los árboles con rapidez para llegar a Konoha, la vi abrir sus ojos. Esos malditos ojos, algo tenían. Me costaba mirarlos directamente. Me miro, y la vi sonreír, y mover sus labios. Supongo que quiso decir gracias. Fue al menos lo que entendí. Sentí rabia. Recordé todo lo que había sucedido, y volví a sentir rabia, y la trate de estúpida, de estorbo. Realmente descarga mi rabia contra ella, se lo merecía. Lo que no sabia era que realmente era contra mi que tenia rabia. En el fondo sentí que algo en mi se aflojo al verla... Y me di rabia.

Al llegar a Konoha, fui directamente donde la vieja Tsunade. Al menos sabia que ella era mas útil que todos esos médicos del hospital. Así de paso podría explicarle lo que paso, y dar por terminada la misión. Necesitaba una ducha, estaba bañado en sangre por culpa de Hinata.

Todo se dio bien. La vieja Tsunade supo actuar, y curo a Hinata, sacándola de peligro. Presente mi informe, y luego simplemente me fui a mi casa. Planeaba ducharme y seguir con mi entrenamiento. Pero mientras me iba, la escuche detrás mío. Porque no pudo simplemente quedarse callada?

-Gracias Sa-Sasuke-kun... me dijo.

Un millón de insultos pasaron por mi mente, y me di vuelta para hacérselos saber, pero al ver su mirada... Pero que diablos tiene esos ojos! Simplemente mi mente quedo en blanco. Abrí la boca como para decir algo, pero nada salia. Ahí estaba ella, apenas se podía sostener en pie... llena de sangre seca. No me había fijado, pero era realmente bella.

-De nada... le dije, y me di cuenta que yo no podía ser tan gentil, no podía ser que por su culpa estuviera ablandándome.

- Entrena mas duro antes de volver a salir en misión! Y no se te ocurra volver a romper las reglas de una misión, nos pusiste en peligro a todos! Eres una Hyuga y deberías actuar como tal!

Ahí estaba ablandándome de nuevo, hablándole de actuar como una Hyuga, y que me importaba a mi lo que fuera ella. Que me importaba que cambiara, era una estúpida que no servia para ninja, eso pensaba, pero fui incapaz de decirlo.

-De verdad lo siento... No volverá a suceder...

Y bajo la mirada al piso, como un perro al que acaban de regañar.

sentí de nuevo algo aflojarse en mi, y decidí irme. La deje ahí, necesitaba mi ducha y seguir entrenando. No tenia tiempo que perder escuchando sus estúpidas disculpas.

Esa noche tuve un sueño muy extraño... Era sobre la noche en que todo ocurrió, cuando Itachi aniquilo al clan... Pero había algo diferente. Yo me largaba a llorar, como un niño indefenso, y entonces aparecía mi madre. Estaba viva. Yo corría a sus brazos. Fue una sensación olvidada para mi, sentirme protegido, amado, rodeado por esos brazos tan... Realmente fue extraño viniendo de mi. Pero lo mas extraño vino al final. Yo llorando de felicidad, levantaba la vista, para ver a mi madre, y asegurarme de que estaba ahí, de que no era una ilusión. Y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que el rostro es el de Hinata. Me mira con esa estúpida cara de cuando la salve... bañada en sangre solo me mira, y veo sus ojos apagarse. Una angustia enorme me invadió en ese momento, y me desperté. Mi orgullo me obligaba a negarme el haber soñado con ella, y menos estando yo en una posición tan humillante. Como un crío, llorando en sus brazos, sintiéndome protegido...

Ese día entrene como nunca para olvidar el sueño, pero a cada segundo volvía la imagen de Hinata sonriendo, bañada en sangre. Fue el comienzo de todo. Ese fue realmente el comienzo de todo. Como la odie ese día, sin saber que después simplemente se volvería necesaria para mi, la dueña del tablero que yo pensaba seguir dominando.

-------------------------------------

Bueno, espero os haya gustado, si es asi decidmelo y siguo subiendo capitulos


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aca les dejo el segundo capitulo de "esos ojos", ojala les guste... y muchas gracias por los reviews

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras iban pasando los días, veía a Hinata en todas partes. Quizás siempre había sido así, pero ella era invisible a mis ojos antes de lo ocurrido. En realidad, nunca siquiera me había fijado en su existencia. Nunca lo necesite. Pero ahora simplemente estaba en todos lados. Adonde mirara encontraba esos ojos, esa sonrisa. Por supuesto me daba rabia, aun no quería ceder ante eso... Solo me repetía - maldita estúpida, debería estar entrenando en vez de reír por tonteras.- Y con eso quizás creía enterrar lo que de verdad sentía... Alegría al verla, ansiedad por encontrármela. Empecé a notar todos sus detalles, sus facciones, la forma en que sonreía, o como movía sus labios de un lado a otro cuando estaba confundida. Sus manías al caminar, al moverse, al hablar. Me empecé a impregnar de ella... Sentí que la conocía de memoria, sabiendo al mismo tiempo que en realidad nada sabia de ella. Con el tiempo empecé a aceptarlo, aunque me confundía. Claramente era algo extraño, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que apenas la conocía y la había visto. Simplemente me decía que era algo pasajero. - Las hormonas - me decía, es normal... Y logre que dejara de molestarme tanto. Aunque lo que de verdad me molestaba era - porque ella? - Creo que hasta Sakura, aunque fuera cargante, era mejor como ninja que Hinata. Entonces porque alguien como Hinata? Sin duda esos ojos... algo tenían esos ojos... Eran como una luz horriblemente encandilante, y yo un insecto idiota volando de noche... Me atraían sin que yo lo quisiera. Demonios... me hacia sentir tan débil, tan expuesto.

Después de un par de semanas ya no pude seguir tapandolo, realmente estaba afectando mi entrenamiento. Realmente me hacia sentir débil, incapaz de dominarme a mi mismo. Inconscientemente buscaba encontrármela por "casualidad". Todo era una excusa para ir a dar una vuelta cerca de donde vivía, o para ir al mercado en el que ella solía hacer sus compras. A veces caminaba por las calles con la mente en blanco, y me sorprendía dirigiéndome hacia su barrio. Se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión, y no podía controlarlo. Nunca antes me había sentido así, como una hoja al viento, incapaz de gobernar mis actos. Era realmente desesperante, y al mismo tiempo, no podía negarlo, se sentía tan bien... Hasta que tuve la oportunidad de estar con ella de nuevo, nuestra segunda misión.

Recuerdo que estaba entrenando, como siempre. Aunque no sirviera totalmente, en algo me ayudaba a quitarme a Hinata de la cabeza. Era una terapia dolorosa, pero cada vez que recordaba a Hinata, me obligaba a pensar en el día en que Itachi asesino a nuestro clan, en el día que me quede solo, para llenarme de rabia, y entrenar con aun mas fuerzas pensando en el momento en que lo descuartizaría. Maldito Itachi. Era doloroso, pero algo funcionaba...

Estaba en medio de mi entrenamiento, hasta que apareció Tonton con un mensaje. Al parecer la vieja Tsunade me necesitaba, por lo que la fu a ver.

- Sasuke-kun, te necesito para una nueva misión de espionaje, seras el jefe de grupo como siempre – me dijo mientras me tendía un papel – y aquí la lista de los que irán contigo. Tomando en cuenta lo de la ultima vez, y tu informe sobre lo ocurrido y el comportamiento de Hyuga Hinata, pensé que quizás querrías sustituirla.

Por primera vez veía a la vieja Tsunade concederme la oportunidad de elegir a un miembro, de cambiar su elección. Porque ahora? Me encontraba ante un maldito dilema, mi razón me decía de sustituirla, pero esa extraña sensación en mi pecho me pedía aprovechar la oportunidad, y mientras mi razón pensaba por quien cambiarla, me sorprendí diciendo – No, esta bien. Su Byakugan puede sernos muy útil para espiar. Prefiero guardarla en el grupo.

No lo podía creer, mientras mi mente me insultaba a mi mismo por haber dicho eso, tratándome de débil, de que nunca seria capaz de hacerme fuerte con ese pensamiento, sentía una sensación de ansiedad en el pecho. Realmente tenia ganas de verla, y me alegraba el tener una excusa como la de la misión. Sobre todo siendo jefe de grupo, y teniendo en cuenta lo de la ultima vez, tenia una excusa perfecta para acercarme a hablarle.

La misión comensaría al día siguiente, y teníamos que obtener informaciones sobre un rollo con técnicas secretas que había desaparecido de Konoha hace mucho, y aparentemente habian rumores de un grupo de ninjas que estaban usando esas tecnicas. Por lo que debíamos localizar al grupo, y ver si los rumores eran cierto. Y si lo eran, intentar recuperar el rollo que debia estar bajo su posesion, pero solamente si el jefe de grupo, osea yo, estimaba que era posible. Si no, debiamos volver, presentar el informe, y dejarle el trabajo a algun grupo mas experimentado.

Esa misma tarde cite a los miembros del grupo para explicarles como procederiamos, y todos los detalles de la mision. Nos reunimos entonces, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto y yo...

Al llegar, Naruto comenzo como siempre a comportarse como un idiota, con sus tecnicas de perdedor, y reclamando que queria ir a comer Ramen. En realidad yo tambien me moria de hambre, y por un momento pense en aceptar, ya que sabia admas que si el no tenia lo que queria, no iba a poder explicar bien la mision ya que iba a estar molestando. Pero al ver como Hinata lo miraba y se reia de sus tonterias, me senti realmente irritado, y como ya me habia sucedido antes, me encontre derrepente diciendo cosas sin darme cuenta, dominado por esa extraña sensacion en mi pecho.

- Naruto! Deja de hacer el imbecil o simplemente te saco de la mision. Y tu Hinata! – mis ojos estaban llenos de ira, lo sentia. Sentia como me ardia la cara – Si no quieres participar en la mision solo vete! Estamos aca por un motivo serio, y te recuerdo que luego de tu ultima mision tu futuro como ninja esta en riesgo!

Le hice daño, y se veia. Sus ojos estaban al borde del llanto. Me imagino lo que debe haber sucedido cuando su padre se entero de lo ocurrido en la ultima mision, y mis palabras eranv como limon en su herida. Me senti horriblemente mal conmigo mismo, creo que tambien fue la primera vez que senti arrepentimiento...

-No S-Sasuke-kun! No volvera a ocurrir! L-Lo siento... – dijo mientras se tragaba sus lagrimas.

- Sasuke-baka! – grito naruto – Mira lo que hiciste! No habia razon para ser tan hiriente!

Al ver como Naruto jugaba el papel de defensor, y yo de malvado, me senti aun mas irritado. Que se creia ese imbecil...

- Naruto-kun, no le hables asi a Sasuke-kun, despues de todo es el jefe del grupo – dijo Sakura, mientras me miraba con esos malditos ojos de obsesionada. Siempre odie a esas mujeres obsesionadas, incapaces de darse cuenta de la pena que daban. Mirarlas rebajarse por mi era lamentable, y ahi me encontraba yo, ironicamente, haciendo lo mismo por Hinata... Ya no me podia mentir, realmente Hinata me estaba cambiando.

Mientras que todo esto sucedia, Shikamaru y Kiba simplemente estaban sentados esperando. Se veia que ninguno de los dos tenia animos de intervenir. Se veia que sabian tomar buenas desiciones, en el estado en que estaba no se como hubiera reaccionado.

Luego de que logre obtener silencio, les explique la mision y su objetivo, y como seria la mejor manera de actuar. Mientras hablaba, Naruto no dejaba de hacer idioteces pensando que no lo veia, y Hinata lo miraba de reojo, pero siempre guardando la seriedad. Realmente no podia decirle nada a ella, pero me irrita saber que lo miraba, me irritaba de sobremanera. Necesitaba llamar su atencion de alguna forma, pero no pensaba rebajarme a las idioteces de Naruto.

Al terminar la reunion, Naruto se fue corriendo al puesto de ramen luego de haber fracasado intentando invitar a Sakura a comer con el, y Shikamaru y Kiba simplemente se fueron a sus casas o a entrenar. Quedabamos Sakura, Hinata y yo, y por lo visto Hinata queria disculparse por lo de antes. Claro, despues de todo vivia disculpandose.

En ese momento, hice una de las estupideces mas grandes que he echo. Nisiquiera lo pense, simplemente lo hice. Mientras Hinata se me acercaba para hablar, me gire hacia donde estaba Sakura, y dije – Hey Sakura-chan, te gustaria venir conmigo? Hay cosas que me gustaria hablar en privado contigo... Que te parece si vamos a mi casa?

Pero que mierda me pasaba! Porque demonios hice eso? Sakura no me interesaba en lo mas minimo, incluso me daba pena con lo arrastrada y debil que era. Pero simplemente me salieron esas palabras. Quizas quise hacerle sentir a Hinata lo que senti cuando ella reia mirando a Naruto. Una estupida ecena de celos y nada mas. Solo que Hinata no estaba interesada en mi, y lo que hacia no tenia ninguna logica. Aunque desde que conoci a Hinata, simplemente mi vida perdio toda logica.

Sakura emocionada y todo, acepto. Y yo sin saber que hacer, sin atreverme a mirar a Hinata. Y mientras escuchaba un leve – Sa-sasu...- detras mio, tome la mano de Sakura y simplemente corri. Mil cosas pasaban por mi mente, me trataba de estupido, alfin habia tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Hinata, y me dejaba llevar por sentimientos idiotas, que mi razon no terminaba de entender.

Al llegar a una esquina, me di cuenta que aun sujetaba la mano de Sakura. Me detuve, la mire, y me dio asco, me di asco, y la solte.

-No vamos a tu casa...? – me dijo, sonrojada, mientras intentaba mirarme a los ojos, pero no podia.

-No, acabo de recordar que tengo algo importantisimo, que hacer. Tu mejor ve a prepararte para la mision de mañana.

-Pero no tenias algo que decirm...

-Vete! –la interrumpi – y me fui corriendo.

Esa noche no dormi nada. Me sentia realmente ridiculo, y no sabia que hacer. Decidi ir a la mision a la manana y hacer como si nada. No podia seguir dejandome controlar por mis sentimientos. Simplemente estaban interfiriendo demaciado en mi vida. Aunque no sabia que al dia siguiente me esperaba algo totalmente diferente a lo que creia. Que intentando controlar la situacion, cada vez iba a meter las patas mas y mas...

Estaba amaneciendo y simplemente no dormi nada, de todas formas podia pasar varias noches sin dormir antes de que me afectara realmente. Era parte de mi entrenamiento. Me levante, prepare todo para la mision, y parti al lugar donde debiamos encontrarnos. En mi cabeza pensaba tener todo planeado, todo controlado, pero por supuesto, ya me habia convertido en un peon, y nada iba a salir como yo esperaba. La historia solo comenzaba...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero les haya gustado, el tercero ya esta listo, asique cuando quieran lo subo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, me alegro mucho que les este gustando, y gracias por los reviews , es la primera vez que escribo fics y el que les guste me anima a seguir. Ojala disfruten este tambien :P**

**Al llegar al lugar donde debíamos encontrarnos todos, vi que Shikamaru ya había llegado, y estaba acostado por ahí mirando las nubes. Me senté a su lado sin decir nada y espere a que llegaran todos. Kiba llego a los 5 minutos, y luego Sakura. Al verla recordé lo del día anterior y me volvió la vergüenza por lo estúpido que había actuado. Mire hacia otro lado e hice como si no la hubiese visto llegar, no tenia ánimos para inventar excusas. Ella por supuesto lo debe haber notado y simplemente se apoyo en un árbol y empezó a hacer como si estuviera buscando algo entre sus cosas. Pasaron unos minutos algo incómodos, y llegaron Hinata y Naruto. Se notaba que no venían juntos, y era una coincidencia el que llegaran al mismo tiempo, pero no pude dejar de sentirme celoso... **

**Una vez todos presentes, hicimos un rápido resumen de la misión y partimos. Nos esperaba un largo camino. El lugar donde se suponía se encontraban los ninjas que debíamos espiar estaba a mas de 2 días de Konoha, por lo que debíamos avanzar lo mas rápido posible antes de que se movieran a otro lugar. Ese día avanzamos sin detenernos en ningún momento. Naruto no dejaba de quejarse que tenia hambre y que teníamos que parar al menos a comer. No soy estúpido, y esta claro que Naruto tenia razón, pero si nos deteníamos y comíamos algo todos juntos, iba a tener que verle la cara a Hinata y Sakura, y ya tenia bastante confusión en mi cabeza con lo de el día anterior, y no estaba para andar exponiendome a mas situaciones... Por lo que simplemente respondía que la misión era demasiado importante para perder el tiempo.**

**Al llegar la noche habíamos recorrido bastante mas de lo que tenia planeado en un comienzo, por lo que finalmente cedí a las quejas de Naruto, y les dije que podíamos acampar ahí.**

**-¡ Ya era hora! –grito Naruto con esa estúpida sonrisa.**

**-Pero no podremos hacer fuego, el humo podría delatarnos. No sabemos si los ninjas ya comenzaron a moverse y podría ser que estuvieran cerca. Así que comeremos lo que se pueda comer sin cocinar – ordene. No quería arriesgar la misión por una estupidez. Por algo me habían puesto de jefe del grupo.**

**Lo mejor fue ver como a Naruto se le borraba la sonrisa de la cara, el muy estúpido seguramente no habría traído nada de comida preparada, siendo que les ordene que cada uno se ocupara bien de su propia comida.**

**-¡ Pero, pero, pero si no hacemos fuego no podré comer nada ¡ -comenzó a gritar Naruto.**

**Lo sabia, no había traído nada.**

**-Les dije que se encargarán de su comida, y ahora deja de gritar que puedes traernos problemas idiota – le dije, mientras sacaba mi comida.**

**-¿Na-naruto-kun...?**

**Esa voz... era Hinata.. disimuladamente hice como si se me hubiera caído algo y me puse observar que pasaba.**

**-Si quieres puedo darte algo de comida... Traje suficiente comida por is faltaba... – dijo ella mientras jugaba con sus dedos y miraba el suelo.**

**Odiaba que no fuera capaz de ver a la gente a los ojos. Sentí que le coqueteaba, y me sentí engañado... Ni siquiera estábamos juntos, ella in siquiera se fijaba en mi. Pero me sentía totalmente dueño de ella, y el verla así con alguien mas me llenaba de rabia contra ella... Maldita fácil, eres igual que todas – pensaba, pero sabia que si lo decía, sería un problema explicarme. No quería que el resto se diera cuenta de lo que sentía, me hacia sentir débil, realmente débil, y creo que es a lo que mas le temía.**

**-Sakura-chan, te gustaría comer conmigo?**

**Esas palabras salieron solas de mi boca nuevamente. Maldita sea, mis celos realmente me dominaban, era como si mi mente estuviera tan llena de pensamientos y sentimientos estúpidos, que mi cuerpo actuaba sin mi consentimiento.**

**-Perfecto! Y así podrás probar lo que prepare anoche – me dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a sentarse frente a mi, con una enorme sonrisa.**

**Era como si hubiera estado esperando desde la mañana que yo le hablara. Realmente me daba pena. Mientras comíamos, Sakura hablaba y hablaba, aunque no se que decía. Estaba mas preocupado de ver como Hinata y Naruto comían juntos, ya que el decidió acompañarla cuando ella le ofreció de su porción. Maldito Naruto, estaba empezando a sentir realmente odio hacia el.**

**Sakura seguía hablandome, y yo solo acentía, y a veces sonreía un poco. Eso siempre funcionaba con todas las chicas a las que había utilizado alguna vez cuando necesitaba algo de ellas. De pronto, vi como Naruto riendo, le sacaba un grano de arroz a Hinata de la mejilla, se lo comía, y seguía riendo. Esa maldita escena... Ya la había visto antes en películas, y en algunos libros, encontrandola totalmente estúpida. Pero ahora la tenia frente a mi, y simplemente me hizo estallar. No se lo que sucedió... Nuevamente mis sentimientos tomaron el poder, sentí que la cara me ardía. Mi razón me decía que solo bromeaban, que era normal, pero ese ardor en mi cara y mi pecho eran mas fuertes. Vi de nuevo a Sakura al frente mío que me observaba extrañada.**

**-Te sucede algo Sasuke-kun? Estas rojo, y te ves extraño.**

**Mil cosas pasaron por mi mente, no sabia que responderle. Mire nuevamente a Hinata y Naruto. Ella estaba sonrojada, y Naruto seguía riendo y bromeando, y entonces, simplemente lo hice. No se porque lo hice, ni se de donde nació el hacerlo, pero solo lo hice.**

**-Sakura, me gustas... – dije mientras le tomaba las manos, y la miraba. Seguía mirando de reojo a Hinata y Naruto, quería que Hinata lo notara, quería que se fijara en mi, quería ver su reacción. Quería verla sentir celos, y saber que se interesaba en mi, y que yo no era un simple idiota obsesionado. Sabía que lo era, pero de todas formas sentía esperanzas de que Hinata se daría vuelta, nos vería, y se pondría a llorar, o que se yo, que reaccionaria mostrandome que yo le interesaba.**

**Sakura me miraba con una cara de estúpida. Seguramente no se lo podía creer. Pensé en hacer pasar todo como una broma. Realmente había sido una estupidez. Pero justo en ese momento, Naruto y Hinata se habían puesto de pie y se dirigían hacia nosotros. Quizás querían preguntar como lo haríamos para dormir, o cualquier otra tontera. Pero porque elegir ese momento! Justo cuando había logrado retomar el control y planeaba hacer pasar todo por una tontería.**

**Sentí pánico, no sabia que hacer. Mire nuevamente a Sakura que ahora comenzaba a reaccionar.**

_**-Sakura, quieres ser mi novia? – dije fuerte, asegurándome que Hinata y Naruto escucharán. Mientras le tomaba las manos.**_

**-Cla-Claro que qu... – No la deje terminar, y la besé. Que sensación mas desagradable. Nunca había besado a nadie. Aunque fuera por manipular, simplemente me daba asco. Esas chicas arrastradas me daban asco. Pero la besé, y me quede así, asegurándome que Hinata lo viera.**

**-Creo que elegimos un mal momento Hinata – rio Naruto.**

_**Hinata estaba roja, y no dijo nada. Solo nos quedo mirando, se dio media vuelta y se fue. En ese momento me separe de Sakura. Ella se veía realmente feliz.**_

S-Sasuke-kun... Porque no me lo habías dicho antes... y- yo

Pero dejemos esto para cuando volvamos, ahora estamos en misión – la interrumpí, fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que no me empezara con alguna charla estúpida sobre que le gusto y esas idioteces que poco me importaban. Me levante, y me fuí a hacer como que preparaba algo en mi bolso.

**-A partir de ese momento comencé a comprender de verdad muchas cosas. Sakura me daba asco, pero al mismo tiempo pena. No porque se arrastrará, sino que la entendía. Por primera vez estaba en el lugar de todas esas chicas a las que había utilizado, aprovechándome de sus sentimientos hacia mi. Por primera vez era yo el imbécil arrastrado, dejando de lado mi orgullo y haciendo estupideces. Ya no las odiaba tanto... Mas bien me odiaba a mi.**

**Para dormir decidimos no montar tiendas, y dormir al aire libre. Y para no tener problemas con Sakura, y con Naruto y Hinata, ordene que cada uno durmiera al menos a 20 metros del que estuviera mas cerca, para que así si atacaban a alguno, no nos pillarán a todos juntos y pudiéramos reaccionar y defendernos. Parecieron creérselo y nadie se opuso.**

Esa noche nuevamente no logre dormir. Aun recordaba esa sensación de mi primer beso... Me daba asco, pero cada vez que me acordaba de el no podía dejar de reemplazar el rostro de Sakura por el de Hinata. Me imaginaba sus reacciones, la veía cerrando sus ojos y acercándose lentamente. Sonrojada diciéndome que era su primer beso, mientras me miraba a los ojos, con esa mirada tan hermosa que tenia... con esos ojos tan...

Decidí levantarme e ir a buscar agua para mojarme el rostro y despejarme un poco. Había un pequeño riachuelo a unos 200 metros, por lo que decidí ir allá. Estaba ya llegando, cuando de pronto escuche un leve ruido y sentí la presencia de alguien. Automáticamente me escondí detrás de un árbol. No podía ser que fueran los ninjas que debíamos espiar, hubiese sido demasiado coincidencia que pasaran tan cerca de donde estábamos. Me asomé dispuesto a asegurarme, cuando la vi... Estaba parada sobre una roca al borde del rio, y miraba hacia la luna. Su cabello se veía realmente hermoso bajo esa tenue luz... y sus ojos... esos ojos... Era como si tomaran la luz de la luna, y la reflejaran con aun mas intensidad, volviéndola aun mas bella... Se veía realmente hermosa, y sin darme cuente comencé a caminar hacia donde ella estaba, aturdido por esa visión.

Bueno, espero les haya gustado. La gente que ya lo leio me dijo que la parte del rio se parecia a un capitulo que hay en la serie. Es una pena porque en el momento de escribirlo no pense en eso. De todas formas no pasara lo mismo que cuando naruto la ve en el rio.

Ojala les este gustando, a ver si me animo a escribir el capi 4 U.

Saludos, y gracias por los reviews


End file.
